


Luck in Volatile Times

by wingardiumleviosakid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Draco, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardiumleviosakid/pseuds/wingardiumleviosakid
Summary: Harry and Draco stay for round two.





	Luck in Volatile Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volatile Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414832) by [MechanicalRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRain/pseuds/MechanicalRain). 



> Thank you MechanicalRain for the fic that inspired this one :)

Several hours later.....

Harry and Draco were sitting on the bed in the chamber next to Snapes. They were curled into each other, laying langudily on each other's bodies, lightly caressing arms and legs and chests. They wore only their boxers, they had been wearing only their boxers since the steamy first session with Severus had concluded a couple of hours before. And now, as the night was winding down and they had finished planning for Draco's future, they boys were turning in towards each other again with lust building in their groins again. They didn't normally get this much time together, never enough time for a round two. The thought that they could have that tonight and many more nights to come electrified them.

Harry planned to tell Ron and Hermione that he was starting up occulmency lessons again with Severus...Snape (he had to be Snape to them). They wouldn't care about Draco and Draco would tell his own friends that he was busy doing a task for the Dark Lord. He had a task from the Dark Lord, so it wasn't a total lie. Together they'd meet up once a week for these...lessons. Harry and Draco smirked at each other when Severus had called it that. Just glad they had gotten him to agree to more sessions, more nights of incredible sex. Now they turned their attentions on him again before he could tell them the night was over.

Whispering to each other, both Harry and Draco agreed that they wanted this to go as far as it could. They felt protected by Severus. They loved the control and experience he brought them. They wanted to touch him to have him touch them. They didn't love him, not like they loved each other. But they had so much respect for him. And their growing erections respected him too.

The boys slid off the bed and walked over to Severus who had his back turned to them while he cleaned up the cups and kettle from the tea. He started to speak.

"Boys, I believe you should be getting back..." he trailed off as he felt two pairs of hands gently touch his back. Spinning around Severus suddenly had his arms full of two incredibly fit, mostly naked young men who looked up at him with glimmering green and pewter puppy eyes.

He couldn't help himself. He brought a hand up to caress their cheeks and temples, Harry first and then Draco. Staring into their eyes, his heart beating wildly with the knowledge that he'd get to watch them again. Severus was no fool. He knew that this could only last so long, that these boys would soon be done with him, that he couldn't have a love like theirs. He didn't want to squander it as much as his brain was screaming at him to draw a line and never cross it. He shouldn't be caressing them.

"Can't we get a kiss before we go?" Harry's voice was far too innocent, far too sexual.

He shouldn't be kissing them.

Severus looked into Harry's emerald eyes again and his caress flittered to his lips. He didn't think. He leaned in and kissed Harry, feeling his lips part for him and his body going limp to allow Severus to deepen the kiss. Draco whimpered from his right side.

Severus pulled away and turned to his right to dip into a kiss with the blonde Slytherin Prince. He was just as pliable as Harry had been. He tasted slightly sweeter and Severus grinned knowing that Draco took his tea with spoonfuls of sugar.

Harry leaned up on his tip toes and gently but confidently pressed his tongue in next to theirs. Severus moved his arms so he could wrap them around both boys as they plundered his mouth and his sanity with their kisses. They kept pressing further into him until he could feel their erections against his own groin and his cock twitched to life.

"You should go back to your dormitories." He said in a low, unsure voice as he pulled away from their dancing tongues. He stood back and looked down at their bodies, his cock twitching again. His resolve quickly leaving him.

Draco noticed and his innocent puppy eyes turned to a knowing smirk.

"Professor, we can't go out there like this," Draco gestured to his erection and grabbed at his through the fabric. "With these..." And his other hand reached out to grab Harry's hardened cock.

"Sir," Harry squeaked out and Severus felt himself harden at the sound of them calling him professor and sir.

"Yes?" Severus' voice drawled out. He regained his usual composure. He wanted the boys to tell him exactly what they wanted, no room for error. Severus did not want to take advantage of them, he didn't want any questions about their intentions or his. He had started this assuming it would be a one shot, but now that they had planned for other nights, now that they had gotten comfortable with each other, Severus wanted more. He felt now that he could have it, but he'd have to be careful.

Harry blushed and glanced at the floor quickly suddenly shy. Him and Draco had decided they wanted this, but Harry assumed Severus would tell them no. Draco was better at being convincing. He had gotten them here in the first place. Draco held out his hand to Harry and intertwined his fingers with the Gryffindors. Harry felt a surge of happiness.

"Sir," Harry started again. "We want to give you pleasure because you let us have so much to ourselves earlier."

"Draco?" Severus turned and looked at the blonde boy. He thought for a moment that Draco looked so pretty leaning gently into his arm and fluttering his eye lashes. His hand was still entwined with Harry's and his left hand hadn't stopped gently stroking himself. Draco was a tease.

"We want to do it together."

"And what is 'it'?"

Harry and Draco first looked at each other and smiled and them looked down directly at the unmistakable bulge in Severus' trousers. Severus felt his hear rate quicken. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him...licked him...sucked him.

"We want to suck your cock, professor." Both boys said simultaneously. And with that they let go of each other's hand and then two pairs of hands were pulling at his trousers, unbuttoning them, grazing against his erection. Severus had to reign them in, but he also wanted them to keep going.

"Stop." He barked out. Both boys jumped and stopped. His trousers were open and already they had attempted to pull them down. His cock peaked out from the opening of his boxers just barely. He knew they could see it. "You still want me to tell you what to do?" The boys nodded. "You need me to guide you, teach you." They nodded again. Severus thought he could just barely see a bout of indignation rise on Draco's pretty face, no doubt he thought he was already an excellent student in this subject. "Very well."

The boys grinned. Harry looked down at Severus' groin where he could see the tip of his cock. It was glistening from precum. Harry wanted it desperately. Severus chuckled softly. Was this really happening? Round two so soon. Severus reached out and caressed Harry's face again. The emerald eyes were fixed on his cock.

"Harry. You may take off my pants. Draco, please remove my shirt." The boys rushed to do his bidding. He hasn't told them to he slow, he didn't want them to be. When he was down to just his boxers and Harry reached for the wasteband he stilled them with a gentle hand. "Together." Draco and Harry share a glance. Draco's beautiful pale skin was flushed with a blush and Harry thought he was beautiful. He was happy they wanted the same things. They turned back to Severus and together pulled his boxers down over his cock and let them drop to the floor where he stepped out of them.

Harry simply stared. Draco moaned softly and licked his lips. Neither boy dared reach out a hand before being told.

"Now yours." The boys each slipped out of their boxers. Their cocks were hard and bounced slightly in the open air. Severus eyed them already used to the sight. He smiled.

Severus moved them towards the bed and climbed on to it gesturing for them to join him. He laid in the middle and gently ushered a boy to either side of him. Harry on his left, Draco on his right. He felt their cocks against his thighs, drops of precum on his skin. Harry bucked into him and moaned loudly. Draco smirked and stayed still, holding his composure. Had he played this game before?

Severus breathed in and his wildest fantasies played in his mind. What could he have them do? Whose tight heat would envelop him? Could he have both? His mind raced out ahead of him.

"Professor, tell us what to do. We loved it so much last time." Draco's voice laid thick in the air. Severus smiled at him.

"Yes, boys. I will tell you what to do." He let his voice dip lower and lower and he looked between them as he spoke. Harry's eyes were clouding over with lust and his cock, thick and heavy against his thigh, was leaking. Draco was smirking, his own cock twitching at the words. "Lick me. Explore me with your tongues."

Harry dove right him, the head of his cock now pressing firmly into his leg as he bent over and laved at a nipple. His tongue was fully pressed against the sensitive nub. Severus let out a growl. Draco took to the older man more slowly. He bent his head at the crook of Severus' neck and licked lightly at the place his neck met his shoulder and pectorals. Lightly his tongue played with the vulnerable area--where in a year, Nagini would fatally wound him, but now fully alive and electric they couldn't think such a fate would ever come to be.

Severus lost himself. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as the boys licked and gently sucked at his skin. His cock was fully hard now. It silently prayed they would bend and reach it soon, wanting also for them to take their time because it was all so delectable.

Draco reached a nipple just as Harry was leaving the other and moving down his body, firm and fit, suckling at his side's and his hips. Draco quickly joined Harry at his hip bones, snaking his hand up to play with the nipple he had moistened. Yes Draco was an excellent student.

Harry lifted his head and gazed up at his professor. "May we sir?"

Severus' cock twitched and he screamed inside YES!! with more control he simply said "slowly."

Harry and Draco looked down at the cock before them it was larger than either of theirs and thick. It was the biggest cock they had seen, and Draco imagined it inside of him. He hoped he would be allowed to ride Severus later. They looked up at each other, sweetly, as if once more asking permission of the other. Permission granted with a knowing look they bent back over their professors cock and tongues out because to lick him in earnest, Draco at the head and Harry at the base. Severus hissed and looked up at them both. Harry licked the base of his shaft and the top edge of his balls. Draco was making swirls around his head and playing gently with his foreskin, dipping the end of his tongue just inside the foreskin to play with the leaking slit. Harry kissed at the underside of his cock and aimed ever lower until he was lapping at his balls. Severus moaned his approval. His own hand went down to push the foreskin down and fully expose the sensitive head, but Draco pushed it away and looked up.

"No. Tell us." Severus could barely keep his eyes open for the pleasure he was feeling but he admired Draco's commitment to the game.

"Draco. Suck on the head of my thick cock, and Harry, suck my testicles..gently!" He shouted out as Harry had immediately sucked one testicle into his hot, wet mouth. He looked up, easing off only slightly, and mumbled a 'sorry' though his mouth was full. Draco giggled and winked at Harry. He knew whay it was like to have his balls firmly sucked on by the Boy Who Lived. For a second he was jealous and he ground his own dick into Severus' thigh in retaliation. "Draco? I said suck." Severus firmly reminded him of the task at hand.

"Yes sir. Your cock is so big, sir." He grinned and opened his lips to suck in the head. Severus moaned, hardly able to control himself. He had two willing, no not just willing, eager young men going at him. He hadnt been intimate with someone for so long. Their mouths were so wet and so warm. Harry moved onto the other testicle. His mouth and chin already wet. Draco was prettily sucking on the head and ever so slightly moving further down, taking in more of his cock, with each suckle. Harry pulled off his balls and whined.

"I want a turn." Harry pushed his lips towards the space where Draco's ended and started to suck and lick. Draco let up and one hot mouth was replaced with another. Draco licked down his shaft and nuzzled into his balls. The musky scent and faint aroma of the earlier orgasm overwhelming him.

"Demanding, isn't he?" Draco licked him again and Severus chuckled.

"Yes. Our confident Gryffindor." Harry sucked him completely to the root. His cock slid down his throat and Draco had to move away just slightly to give him room. Harry didn't gag and he sucked hard. Severus growled. "Draco. Show our Gryffinor how truly ambitious Slytherins are."

"Mmmm Harry. He wants to see which of us is better at sucking cock. See Harry can suck you down but he has no technique." At that Harry popped off and began to protest and Draco took his chance and wrapped his lips around Severus, sliding down and down while simultaneously weaving a stripe with his tongue down the underside of the shaft. Severus closed his eyes and moaned. He pulled at Harry and urged him upward to kiss him.

Severus immediately pried open his lips and darted his tongue inside the boys mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and rubbed his erection against his professors abdomen. Draco continued to assault his cock with amazing twists and turns. Severus briefly thought he was being taught the lesson.

Severus gently eased out of the kiss and reached a hand down to lazily stroke Harry's cock. Harry moaned and writhed I'm his grip, trying to thrust into his hand and create more friction. Severus tsked and Harry stilled with one stern look from those deep black eyes.

"Draco. Be sure to get my cock wet because you will ride me in a moment." Draco hummed and reached between his legs to squeeze his own prick. Holding off his impending orgasm. "Harry prepare him while he wets my cock for his tight hole."

Harry slipped out of his arms and crawled over to the other end of the bed to do as he was told. Draco repositioned, never stopping his minstrations on Severus' thick member. He got between the older mans legs and spread his own for Harry. Harry picked up the lube from the end table where they had left it from their earlier fuck. Harry wanted to prep himself. He wanted to sink in Severus' cock from the moment he had laid eyes on it but he had already been filled once today and he wanted his lover to be pleasured just as much as himself.

Harry kissed the small of Draco's back, and his lover pushed his arse back up at him. Harry smiled. He loved this view. Draco had started to become his everything. Earlier, when Draco had admitted that their relationship meant so much to him, Harry had felt his heart flutter and soar. He wondered if what he was feeling was love or if the scene they were playing out was so strong and intense that he was unable to discern his real feelings for Draco. He kissed him gently and lovingly. Severus noted how sweetly he caressed him. For a moment Severus felt a pang of longing. He would never experience his first love again, not like these boys were now. Starcrossed lovers. It was always the ones who felt deepest that had the hardest struggle.

Harry eased his kisses downward, against the faintest blonde hairs towards Draco's hole. It twitched, ready, waiting. Harry squeezed his own cock as he leaned in to kiss the soft pink pucker. He wanted to bury himself inside his lover. He gave a few gentle and inquisitive licks before pulling away and opening the lube. He generously coated his fingers and squeezed a dollop onto the crack of Draco's bum.

"Professor?" Harry asked, trying his best to mimic what he thought was Draco's playful banter.

"Yes, Harry?" Hearing his voice in that deep and velvety voice made his cock jump.

"How should I prepare him? I need your guidance."

Severus grinned and wrapped his fingers through Draco's silky hair pushing him down deeper on his cock, feeling the head start to push against the back of the boy's throat.

"Tease his hole first. He can't beg you with his mouth full, but make him whimper." Draco sighed around Severus. Harry teased one finger, slippery, around the hole. Never going in, never pressing with too much pressure.

Draco closed his eyes. Severus watched his face with interest. It was blissful almost, hot and needy. Severus was making him feel this way. Severus tugged on his hair, gently, And Draco pulled off. Draco looked into his professors eyes and tried his best to hide his smirk. He knew that Severus was pulling him off so that he wouldn't come too soon.

"Draco you suck cock so well. You will teach Harry your tricks when I'm buried inside of you. Would you like that? Would you like to be filled on both ends?"

"Yes. Please!" Draco pushed his arse back towards Harry who was still lightly teasing his hole. "Pleaseee" Draco's head dropped between his shoulders and Severus continued to caress his hair.

"You are leaking at the thought aren't you Draco? You want me, your teacher, your protector to penetrate you?"

Draco squirmed and begged Harry to finger him, to open him wide. He was seconds away from sitting on Severus' cock without the prep. His hand reached down to his own dick and he wrapped his fingers around it. He dared not stroke himself, instead he simple held himself. Begging all the while. Severus looked up over Draco where Harry was knelt behind him.

He was a sight to behold. His glasses had slid down his nose and were slightly off kilter. He was staring onto his lovers most intimate spot, practically drooling. His whole body was flushed and glistening with sweat, he was panting. His muscular cheat heaved up and down with each lustful breath.

"Prepare him now." Severus instructed and Harry immediately complied, making quick work of it knowing he had made Draco suffer enough for one night. When he had barely finished Draco crawled up and hovered over Severus, his arms pressing into the older mans shoulders and his eyes wide open and almost innocent. He wanted this so badly.

"Harry, baby," Severus let the pet name slink out of his mouth. Both boys gasped at the sound. "Put your hands on Draco's hips and help guide him onto my prick."

Harry sat up on his knees, his chest flush with Draco's back. He leaned into his neck, cuddling into him and pressing sweet kisses all along his neck and shoulder. He gently laid his hands on Draco's hips and Severus laid his legs down, spreading them to give the boys room. His cock standing straight up ready for Draco.

Everything went quiet for a moment. It was like the air and heat stilled around them, magic suspended in the room prickled at their skin. They, all three, held their breath. Draco lowered himself onto Severus, Harry's hands merely resting on his hips instead of guiding. Harry didn't want to push him too far too soon.

Draco's eyes closed tight while Severus and Harry's were wide open watching the slow descent. When Draco was fully seated, Harry was surprised that the first loud moan was his own.

Severus pushed Draco's hair out of his face and caressed him. "Baby, you're doing so well." Draco practically purred. He had never felt so full. Harry was big, but Severus was bigger.

Severus groaned and started to slowly thrust. Draco felt so good. He was tight and hot. The image if his pale, thin body above him with the athletic Harry just behind was almost too much. Harry continued to kiss Draco's neck and whispered into his ear.

"How does he feel?" Draco moaned and threw his head back.

"He is so big!" Draco exclaimed. Harry rubbed himself on Draco moaning as Draco began to bounce up and down on Severus' cock.

"Harry, come here." Severus called Harry to him. The Gryffindor eased away from Draco and moved to the end of the bed. Severus lay flat on his back, his long black hair spread out on the pillow under his head, his hands grasping Draco's hips as the Slytherin Prince rode him---eyes shut tight. The broad shoulders and hot, flushed chest of his professor knocked Harry off guard. He had never seen this imposing man so real and human.

"Yes, sir." Harry knelt next to his professors head, and stroked his cock watching the scene in front of him. Severus turned to look at the Boy Who Lived. The sight of his cock being stroked so swiftly combined with the tight heat enveloping his cock was sending Severus over the edge too soon. Severus tightened his grip on Draco's hips and began to trust hard and fast onto the Boy. Draco never stopped shouting out his pleasure.

"Make him come." Severus barked out to both boys at once. Harry bent and sucked Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco came within seconds and Harry drank it down while he vigorously jerked his prick. Draco fell limp onto Severus' chest and Severus wrapped his arms around the boy pounding into his ass. Severus came with a shout. Draco held tight while Severus emptied himself into him.

"Draco baby, Harry will fuck you now." Draco hummed his agreement and Harry, taking his cue, crawled behind Draco and liked his throbbing cock up with his open hole. Already their professors semen was trickling out. He pressed inside with a low moan. Draco was still laying on top of Severus and the older man caressed his side's as Harry pumped his hips.

It took only a handful of thrusts before Harry came with a strangled cry. Draco's tight hole was filled completely with come.

Harry slipped out and fell down next to Severus, turning on his side to snuggle into his professor. Severus wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor and ushered Draco down to lie next to him on his right, wrapping an arm around the Slytherin as well.

The boys closed their eyes and let themselves be held by their protector. Severus pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead as the blonde began to drift off to sleep. Harry smiled and snuggled closer, if that was even possible, sighing sweetly. Severus knew not to neglect the Golden Boy and pressed a kiss into the lightening scar on his forehead.

Harry's breathing slowed and both boys were sound asleep while Severus lay awake, heart still pounding thinking that he couldn't believe his luck.


End file.
